Selection methods are generally known. By way of example, reference is made to DE 100 04 918 A1. The selection methods is this reference are used in particular for the analysis of medical volume data records.
Volume data records generally define cuboids or cubes. Parts of the volume data record are in this case often not relevant for the user or even conceal a realistic impression of the relevant volume data since they contain disturbances (generally so-called artefacts). A volume element is thus defined in the prior art, and only this volume element is displayed. Simply shrinking the cuboid is in this case generally not sufficient to achieve the object, since the relevant volume data is often in a geometrically complex orientation.
In the prior art, it is known that the volume (or, which is the same thing, the volume data record) can be broken down with the aid of so-called section planes which may lie in any desired affine orientation, and for components thus to be masked out. In this case, before each section, on the one hand the planes must be positioned and on the other hand it is necessary to specify the side on which the volume data elements are located which are still intended to be displayed. The positioning of the section planes is generally complicated, since the orientation parameters must be defined by complicated combinations of mouse, joystick and/or keyboard.